A Day in the Life of Nonny
by Bubblegupsluvr96
Summary: I bet you wonder what life is like in Nonny's household. Well, here's my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day in the Life of Nonny**

******(A/N: Nonny's family members contain his mother Mrs. Jurgensmeyer, his father Mr. Jurgensmeyer, and his older brother John. Mrs. Jurgensmeyer has light orange shoulder length hair, which Nonny inherited. Mr. Jurgensmeyer and John have brown hair. John is in his late teens and wears goggles like Nonny except John's are gold. His tail is blue.****)**

**It was 9:35 am on Saturday morning. Nonny was still asleep in his mother, Mrs. Jurgensmeyer, was busy cooking breakfast. You'd think the smell would wake little Nonners up immediately. Unfortunately, his door was closed so the smell couldn't reach him. Nonny's older brother John were in the dining room.**

** "****John, please go wake your brother," Mrs. Jurgensmeyer said as she turned the bacon.**

**John swam to Nonny's room and opened the door. He gently shook his brother.**

** "****Come on bairn, wake up," John said.********(A/N: Bairn is a Scottish term for "child". Nonny and his family are actually Irish.)**

** "****Why?" Nonny said, barely awake.**

** "****Breakfast," John said.**

** "****Just give me a minute," Nonny said pulling his sheets over his head.**

**John pulls the sheets off Nonny and grabs him by his arms.**

** "****No, Nonny. Breakfast will be gone by then. Now let's move," John said in a strict tone.**

** "****Ok, ok. I will, John," Nonny said.**

**John and Nonny swim to the dining room.**

** "****Mmmm," Nonny said after he sniffed the air.**

** "****See? Aren't you glad I woke you up?" John said while smiling.**

** "****Yes," Nonny said.**

** "****You want some juice? Or soda?" John asks his brother.**

** "****It's too early for soda. Juice please," Nonny says.**

**John opened the fridge and got the carton of orange juice to pour his brother a glass.**

** "****Morning, Mama. Hi, Papa," Nonny greeted.**

** "****Good morning, my dear," Mrs. Jurgensmeyer said as she kissed Nonny on the head.**

** "****Morning, child," Mr. Jurgensmeyer said as he greeted his youngest son.**

**To this day, Nonny never quite understood why his father rarely called him by his name. He usually called him "child, son, little boy," etc. He called John his name and occasionally "son".**

** "****Papa, why don't you call me my name?" Nonny asks.**

** "****Better eat a lot of bacon, son. You're gonna need your energy," Mr. Jurgensmeyer said.**

**Changing the subject was a common practice for Mr. Jurgensmeyer whenever Nonny asked him about his name.**

** "****Energy? For what?" Nonny asks.**

** "****We're doing a ****_lot _****of shopping today kid," John said as he slid a glass of orange juice across the table to Nonny.**

** "****Just grocery shopping, right?" Nonny wonders.**

** "****Nope, we're going to the mall too," Mrs. Jurgensmeyer said as she set down a plate of bacon. **

** "****Yummy," John said as he grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate. Unfortunately, it burned his fingers.**

** "****Ouch," John said after he dropped the bacon. Nonny laughed.**

** "****John, that bacon was hot," Mrs. Jurgensmeyer scolded.**

** "****Sorry, I was starving," John said.**

** "****We'll have to wait a minute for the food to cool down. In the meantime...how's school going, Nonny?" Mrs. Jurgensmeyer said.**

** "****Fine. Nothing really special happened," Nonny told his mother.**

** "****How about you, John?" Mrs. Jurgensmeyer asks. **

** "****Decent," John says.**

**Nonny reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon.**

** "****Are they cooled down?" Mr. Jurgensmeyer asks.**

** "****Yes," Nonny says, munching his breakfast.**

**After breakfast, the Jurgensmeyer family piled into their Hyundai Sonata and headed out.**

** "****Where we going first?" Nonny asks.**

** "****The mall, and then the grocery store," Mr. Jurgensmeyer said as he's driving.**

**Mrs. Jurgensmeyer grabbed her maroon purse. She grabbed three $20 bills and handed two to John and one to Nonny.**

** "****Since you're such good boys and since I love you both so much, I'll give you money to spend at the mall," Mrs. Jurgensmeyer said.**

** "****Why does John get $40 but I only get $20?" Nonny asks.**

** "****Because you're far too young to be handling that much money," Mrs. Jurgensmeyer said.**

**John reached over and whispered something to his brother.**

** "****I've got an idea that'll make us both happy. You'll find out what it is when we get there," John whispered. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, they reach the Bubbletucky Mall. The first thing they do is go eat.**

** "****The money I gave you is ****_not _****for food, it's for anything you want," Mrs. Jurgensmeyer said.**

** "****John, come with me to get some food. Child, go with your mother," Mr. Jurgensmeyer said.**

**John and his father go to one end of the food court while Nonny and his mother go to the other end. **

** "****Why doesn't Papa ever call me Nonny?" Nonny asks his mother.**

** "****I'm not sure, dear," Mrs. Jurgensmeyer said.**

**After the Jurgensmeyers get their food, they sit at a table together. **

** "****So, little boy, I bet it feels good to eat some real food for lunch, huh?" Mr. Jurgensmeyer laughed. Nonny was silent.**

**After lunch, Mrs. Jurgensmeyer told her family what they'll do next.**

** "****Ok, boys, you can shop for whatever. John, don't let Nonny out of your sight. Nonny, don't wander away from John. Meet us at Dick's Sporting Goods at exactly 3:55," Mrs. Jurgensmeyer said. **

** "****Yes Mama," John and Nonny said in unison.**

**The two brothers go off.**

** "****Do you have to use the bathroom?" John asks.**

** "****No," Nonny answers.**

** "****Well I do. Come on, let's go to J.C. Penny," John says.**

**The boys enter J.C. Penny and head to the men's bathroom.**

** "****You wait here and don't go anywhere," John said.**

** "****I know," Nonny said. **

**After John goes into the men's room, Nonny waits patiently for his brother to come out. He starts humming the song "It's a Beautiful Day" from the episode "The Spring Chicken is Coming". John doesn't come out until the song is over.**

** "****Took you long enough", Nonny said. **

** "****Don't worry about it. Come with me," John says. **

**John lead Nonny to the cash register. John hands one of his $20 bills to the cashier.**

** "****Can I get two 10's?" John asks.**

** "****Certainly," the cashier said. **

**The cashier grabs John's $20 bill and gives him two 10's in exchange.**

** "****Thank you," John said while slightly bowing his head. He then holds one of the 10's out to Nonny.**

** "****There, now we each have $30," John said.**

** "****But John..." Nonny began to say.**

** "****Shut up and take it," John said, shoving the $10 bill toward Nonny.**

** "****Thank you, J," Nonny said.**

** "****Hey, the least I can do for my favorite little brother," John said while ruffling Nonny's hair.**

** "****I'm your only little brother," Nonny said.**

**John stopped ruffling Nonny's hair.**

** "****Well you just ruined a touching moment," John told Nonny.**

**Nonny's smile faded.**

** "****Nah, I'm just kidding, buddy," John said while playfully shoving Nonny's head.**

**Nonny grinned again.**

** "****So, what're you gonna buy?" John asks.**

** "****There's a T-shirt I really want. I saw it the last time we were here," Nonny said.**

** "****Coolness. Show me, kid," John said.**

**Nonny lead John to the boys' clothes. He points to a light green T-shirt with black letters saying "Irish and proud of it!" as well as two dark green shamrocks.**

** "****Nice shirt. Go ahead and buy it," John says.**

** "****Let's see how much it is," Nonny said as he looked at the price tag, "it's $15.99"**

** "****That's pretty costly for a shirt, but what do you expect from J.C. Penny? Plus, it's your money," John says.**

**After they've paid for the shirt, the two exit J.C. Penny.**

** "****Now what?" Nonny asks.**

** "****Let's go to the video store," John says. **

**Nonny waits outside the video while John goes in. He has purchased the complete first season of Impractical Jokers.**

** "****How much did ****_that _****cost you?" Nonny asks.**

** "****$23.99."**

** "****Wow."**

** "****Yep. I have $6.01 left."**

** "****I want ice cream."**

** "****Sure, tease me why don't ya?"**

** "****It's on me." **

** "****Really?" **

** "****Yeah. I have $10. An ice cream cone costs $2.50 and two of those equal $5," Nonny says.**

** "****Thanks, Nonners!" John said, hugging his little brother.**

**The two brothers made it to Dick's Sporting Goods just in time. So the Jurgensmeyers headed straight to the grocery store.**


	3. Chapter 3

** "****We might just have pizza for dinner. Will that be ok with you boys?" Mr. Jurgensmeyer asked.**

** "****Sure," John and Nonny said in unison.**

**Mr. Jurgensmeyer handed John his credit card.**

** "****Please don't overspend, ok?" Mr. Jurgensmeyer pleaded.**

** "****I won't, Papa," John says. **

**John and Nonny get out of the car and go into the store. John grabs a cart.**

** "****Rock, paper, scissors for who gets to push the cart," John says.**

**Each brother makes his right hand into a fist and beats it against the palm of his upward facing left hand.**

** "****One, two, three," John says.**

**They both hold out two fingers which is scissors.**

** "****One, two, three," John says.**

**They both make a fist which is rock.**

** "****One, two, three," John says impatiently.**

**This time, Nonny holds a flat hand which is paper and John makes a fist. Paper covers rock, so Nonny wins.**

** "****Ok, you push while I shop," John says.**

**When they are finished shopping, they bump into Mr. Langoustine. ********(A/N: Mr. Langoustine is a lobster that appeared in the season 1 episode "Boy Meets Squirrel".)**

** "****Oh, hello, Nonny. And...John?" My, how you've grown," Mr. Langoustine complimented. **

** "****I know, it's been a while since I've seen you, Mr. L," John says.**

** "****I believe the last time I've seen you was when you were Nonny's age," Mr. Langoustine said.**

** "****Not quite. I was 12," John says.**

** "****That was 5 years ago. I wasn't even born yet," Nonny says.**

** "****Ah, so that would make you 17 now," Mr. Langoustine says.**

** "****That's right," John says.**

**John then gets a text message from his father asking what's taking so long.**

** "****Pardon us, Mr. L. We've gotta go now," John says.**

** "****Ok, bye, boys," Mr. Langoustine says. **

**The boys pay for everything and head home. Nonny decides to hang out with John while dinner's cooking.**

** "****John, can I ask you something?" Nonny asks.**

** "****Sure, Nonny. What's on your mind?"**

** "****Is Papa the reason I get the lunch jokes?"**

** "****Yes. He just does that to mess with you."**

** "****Not out of spite?" Nonny wonders.**

** "****Of course not. He just wants you to have a little laugh," John explains.**

** "****Ok, that's all I wanted to know," Nonny says.**

** "****John! Little Boy! Dinner!" Mr. Jurgensmeyer's booming voice called from the dining room.**

** "****Come on, kid. Let's eat," John said.**

**After a lot of time has passed, it's eventually 9:30 pm.**

** "****Bedtime, boys," Mrs. Jurgensmeyer said.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Jurgensmeyer hugged and kissed their sons goodnight and they went into their rooms.**

** "****Want me to tuck you in?" John asks Nonny.**

** "****Nah, it's ok," Nonny says.**

** "****Well, nighty night little bro," John said.**

**John kissed Nonny on the cheek while Nonny hugged John tight.**

**Nonny snuggled in the blankets and went to sleep.**

**********(A/N: Well, that's my day-in-a-life story starring my favorite Bubble Guppy. I hope you liked it. This is only the first in a series of day-in-a-life stories starring each of the six Bubble Guppies. Look for more day-in-a-life stories coming soon.) **


End file.
